


Letter to the Beloved

by Ryopon



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Violence, War, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopon/pseuds/Ryopon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alors que les tensions entre la Corée du Sud et la Corée du Nord sont à leurs paroxysmes, Kim Jongin retrouve un ami qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! C'est mon tout premier écrit sur ce pairing que j'affectionne particulièrement. Alors je sais que les tags ne donnent pas particulièrement envie de lire, mais vous pouvez peut-être essayer ? Vous serez peut-être surpris ^^
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ♡

_**Partie une** _

 

Kim Jongin se tenait devant le miroir et passait délicatement le petit peigne marbré qu'il tenait du bout des doigts dans ses cheveux, s'appliquant à les rabattre soigneusement vers l'arrière, s'assurant que le gel et la cire qu'il avait utilisé les maintiendraient parfaitement en place. Satisfait de son reflet, un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres charnues et une petite étincelle fit briller ses iris chocolat. Ce soir allait être une bonne soirée ; filles, alcool, amis. Une combinaison qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et appréciait à la démesure.

Ajustant une dernière fois les bretelles noires qui était accrochées au pantalon d'un vert kaki foncé qu'il portait – actuellement la tenue civil que tout homme en service militaire se devait d'afficher – et qui caressait ses larges épaules carrées recouverte d'une chemise foncée dont le premier bouton était intentionnellement ouvert, Jongin quitta la salle de bain faiblement éclairée et enfila son blouson assorti à son pantalon avant de quitter son petit appartement. Ses bottes militaires claquèrent sur les escaliers en pierre du bâtiment tandis qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner les clés de son chez-soi autour de ses doigts, sifflant sur le chemin un air qu'il ne connaissait pas. La nuit était tombée et les nouveaux riches en profitaient pour exposer leur nouvel acquis que peu pouvait se permettre : leurs voitures. Les rues, éclairées par les nombreuses lumières pour la nouvelle année, étaient bondées de monde : les filles, vêtues de leurs plus belles robes, étaient accrochées aux bras de leurs compagnons au nœud papillon bien serré. L'on pouvait aisément distinguer les riches à la classe moyenne : robes à froufrou extravagantes accompagnées de veste à queue de pie, et petites robes à épaulettes ou jupes patineuses avec petits chemisiers accordés aux longs pantalons droits, chemises et bretelles. Les enfants courraient les uns après les autres sur les routes, emplissant les rues de leurs rires chaleureux.

Jongin hocha la tête poliment aux demoiselles en groupe et les gratifia d'un sourire séducteur qui lui était célèbre et dont lui seul en avait le secret. Les demoiselles gloussèrent, les pommettes rosées, et le grand brun continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant le Grand Théâtre de la ville.

Il n'était pas trop tard, mais le temps s'était rapidement rafraîchi. Une légère fumée blanche passa les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il se frottait les mains vigoureusement dans l'espoir de pouvoir se réchauffer. Son regard scrutait la foule impatiemment ; ses amis n'allaient pas trop tarder.

 

*  
*  *

  
Lee Taemin n'aimait pas prendre le train, et encore moins la veille du Nouvel An. Les wagons étaient particulièrement bondés de monde qui plus est excessivement bruyant. Ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir de siège se tenaient debout et manquaient par moment de tomber lors des secousses, ou de bousculer d'autres passagers qui souvent trébuchaient sur ceux assis. Taemin lui avait un siège, et par chance ce dernier se trouvait près de la fenêtre, empêchant quiconque de lui tomber malencontreusement dessus. Mais quand bien même, il détestait le trajet. Il espérait que la fraîcheur de la vitre collée à sa tempe droite apaiserait la migraine qu'il se traînait depuis déjà une heure à cet endroit même, mais le brouhaha infernal ne faisait que l'empirer. Ses iris noisette s'étaient déjà bien accommodés à la noirceur du paysage, où il trouva un certain réconfort. Peut-être parce que ledit paysage n'était qu'un reflet de ce qui se nichait dans son cœur. Un trou noir.

Sa pomme d'Adam glissa lentement dans sa gorge et ses yeux se fermèrent, cherchant quoique ce soit qui puisse apaiser ses maux. Inspirant profondément, sa mâchoire se crispa et un soulagement le délivra lorsqu'un message retentit dans les hauts-parleurs du wagon. «  _Arrivée à Séoul dans dix minutes. Merci de ne rien oublier dans le train_  ». Les passagers étaient davantage bruyants, mais cela n'expliquait qu'une chose : son calvaire allait enfin cesser.

  
La fraîcheur de la nuit le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il quittait la gare portant un gros sac sur son dos. Cela faisait un moment que le jeune homme n'avait pas mis les pieds à la capitale et beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis. Il s'engouffra dans la foule et emprunta les petites rues qu'il avait autrefois l'habitude de prendre. Traversant les ruelles, Taemin se remémorait les moments passer ici et là, et se demandait depuis quand tel ou tel bar avait été installé. Arrivé à la grande place, il admira la façade du Grand Théâtre qui n'était autrefois qu'un vieux bâtiment presque en ruine. Les lumières l'éblouissaient presque, mais ses yeux scintillaient comme ceux des enfants qui jouaient avec les feux d'artifice.  _Beaucoup de choses ont peut-être changé, mais le Grand Théâtre est toujours aussi magnifique..._  pensa-t-il. Se cramponnant aux bretelles de son large sac à dos, il quitta la vue du Grand Théâtre et continua son chemin. Il savait exactement où aller.

 

*  
*  *

  
Les rires éclataient dans le bar. Le pianiste dans le coin de la salle laissait ses doigts s'aventurer sur les clés, créant une mélodie dansante et entraînante qui poussait les hommes et les femmes à danser sur la piste de danse en bois. L'atmosphère était joviale, les verres s'entrechoquaient, un nuage de fumé de cigarette planait et l'alcool coulait à flot. Les barmans et barmaids étaient particulièrement débordés.

Jongin riait aux éclats et essuyait du pouce les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, accompagnés de ses cinq amis. Ils trinquèrent une nouvelle fois avant de vider leurs verres et d'appeler une serveuse pour une nouvelle tournée. La jeune femme, dont les cheveux longs et bouclés rebondissaient sur sa poitrine et se balançaient sur son dos, gratifia les six hommes d'un large sourire et les invita à prendre commande. Ses longs cils approfondissaient son regard enflammé posé sur le grand brun confortablement installé sur la banquette, les bras grands ouverts accoudés sur le dossier de cette dernière. Accompagné de son fidèle sourire de crâneur qui avait pour habitude ne de jamais quitter ses lèvres pulpeuses lorsqu'il était face à une belle femme, Jongin la fixa droit dans les yeux en retour. Sa peau légèrement bronzée lui donnait un air exotique qui semblait attirer la jeune femme. La brunette lui lança un clin d'œil et s'en alla, ses longs cheveux balayant son dos. Un silence s'installa à la table, les cinq garçons suivant du regard la serveuse s'éloigner au loin d'un air abasourdi, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ils se jetèrent des regards étonnés puis se retournèrent vivement vers le grand brun, s'exclamant haut et fort de « Ooouuh », le taquinant et lui lançant des regards emplis de sous-entendus.

  
« Eeeehh il semblerait que la p'tite serveuse en pince pour toi, Jongin-ah ! » s'exclama Chanyeol à sa droite qui se mit à le chatouiller, le charriant.

 

Les garçons à l'unisson acquiescèrent bruyamment, l'un lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule tandis que les autres se contentèrent de rire et de le féliciter pour sa « bonne pêche ». Les pommettes légèrement empourprées, Jongin se redressa puis rigola avec ses amis, des bouffées de chaleur brûlant son corps à foison. Les boissons arrivèrent rapidement et la serveuse lui lança ce même regard que le brun lui rendit à cœur ouvert. Sans plus attendre, les garçons trinquèrent à nouveau renversant la moitié du liquide brûlant, et burent à grosses gorgées, claquant les verres sur la table. C'est alors que Jongin avala de travers et leva précipitamment la tête, les paupières grandes ouvertes et le visage rayonnant d'un sourire des plus radieux.

  
« Taemin ?! »  
  
Le jeune homme perdu au milieu des clients tourna brusquement la tête, interpellé par l'appel de son nom. Il ne chercha que quelques secondes avant de finalement trouver celui pour qui il avait fait tout ce chemin.

  
« Jongin ! » il l'appela à son tour, un large sourire qui faisait remonter ses pommettes légèrement rondes illuminant son visage. Il se précipita vers le brun qui se frayait à la hâte un chemin entre la banquette et les chaises, fit glisser le lourd sac de son dos à ses pieds et se retrouva rapidement écraser entre les bras musclés de son ami qui le serrait fort contre son torse. Embrassade qu'il lui rendit aussitôt que ses bras se libérèrent et l'entourèrent à son tour, tapotant son dos à plusieurs reprises de ses fines mains, le caressant finalement de haut en bas. Cela faisait si longtemps que les garçons ne s'étaient pas vus que Jongin ne trouvait pas la force de défaire son étreinte autour du corps de Taemin, ses bras passant derrière son dos et ses mains agrippées fermement aux épaules de ce dernier. Le visage de Taemin, bloqué contre ses pectoraux, semblait revivre, et les maux qu'il ressentait dans le train avait disparus comme par magie. Ses yeux brillaient autant que la lune pleine qui éclairait dans le ciel noir. Finalement, leur étreinte cessa et ils encrèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre.

  
« Taemin... J'arrive pas à y croire ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais? Haan je suis tellement content ! » Jongin l'enlaça une nouvelle fois.

« Tu sais, si tu continues à me serrer comme ça, ça pourrait bien être la dernière fois que tu me vois » plaisanta Taemin.

  
Jongin le lâcha à nouveau et sourit de toutes ses dents, puis se tourna vers ses amis qui les regardaient d'un air perdu à la table, un sourcil arqué. Enroulant un bras autour des épaules de l'ébène, Jongin l'entraîna à ses côtés et l'emmena à la table qui les attendait. Le plus petit attrapa son sac dans la foulée.

Taemin se sentit subitement mal à l'aise lorsque cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui, tous interloqués par la soudaine apparition du jeune homme. Leurs regards passaient de Jongin à Taemin puis de Taemin au grand brun qui ne relâchait toujours pas sa prise sur les épaules de son ami.

  
« Yah ! Arrêtez de le regarder comme ça, vous allez lui faire peur ! » rigola Jongin. Il continua : « Je vous présente Taemin, un très vieil ami. On se connaît depuis... Depuis tout petit en fait. » souriant, Jongin regarda Taemin qui en fit de même. « Ça doit faire un an et demi qu'on ne s'est pas vu, depuis qu'il a déménagé à Busan » termina-t-il.

  
L'ambiance revint rapidement à la soirée joviale et les rires refirent surface, tous malaises envolés. Assis au côté de Jongin sur la banquette, Taemin se présenta convenablement et commanda un verre afin d'accompagner les garçons.

La joie qui réchauffait son cœur à cet instant précis lui avait tant manquée que ses grands sourires lui firent presque des crampes aux joues. La présence de Jongin était sans aucun doute celle qui lui avait le plus manquée depuis son départ de la capitale pour Busan. Tout en lui lui avait atrocement manqué : sa joie de vivre et sa passion, la façon qu'il avait de montrer si ouvertement son affection, la chaleur que dégageait son large sourire, et même la poigne forte de ses mains lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Son meilleur ami était de loin la personne qu'il avait langui le plus.

Le sourire de Jongin était encore plus grand et ses éclats de rire encore plus francs qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa main gauche à la taille de Taemin ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt, et Jongin lui-même n'était peut-être pas au courant de sa marque d'affection. L'ébène lui avait tant manqué qu'il avait reconsidéré plusieurs fois l'idée de déménager à son tour dans le sud. Les choses étaient différentes pour Jongin sans Taemin, et plus rien n'avait de sens pour Taemin sans Jongin. Les deux garçons étaient comme deux pièces d'un puzzle destinées à être reliées, et sans l'une des pièces, le tableau était loin d'être parfait. C'était une amitié de plus de dix ans qui avait été séparée, et bien que les garçons avaient accepté chacun de leur côté la séparation, au fond d'eux, un manque impossible à combler se faisait ressentir. Jongin ne pouvait empêcher ses mains baladeuses de parcourir la taille de Taemin affectueusement, ou encore ses épaules, et parfois de laisser le bout de ses doigts effleurer son dos à travers la chemise blanche que Taemin portait. Incertain de savoir si cela était la réalité ou un simple rêve, il ne voulait pas lâcher une des choses les plus précieuses de sa vie. L'un était la moitié de l'autre et le sentiment était réciproque. C'était le genre amitié qu'on mentionnait avec un grand A.

La soirée ne faisait finalement que commencer.

 

*  
*  *

  
Le nouvel an était passé et l'on pouvait encore entendre les pétards éclater dans les rues. Il devait être proche de quatre heure trente du matin quand les garçons décidèrent de se séparer et de rentrer chacun chez eux. Portant le sac de son meilleur ami, Jongin marchait au côté de Taemin les mains dans les poches et les lèvres brûlantes tant il avait des choses à demander. Entouré de ses amis et sachant combien Chanyeol aimait prendre la parole, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui poser toutes ses questions et s'était résigné à attendre d'être au calme lorsque les occasions ne manqueraient pas. Ainsi il écoutait Taemin raconter ô combien il s'était ennuyé sans lui, et les péripéties qu'il avait vécues à Busan en compagnie de sa fiancée, Hannah. Oh, Jongin avait déjà rencontré la jeune femme auparavant, Taemin ayant été en couple avec elle depuis ses vingt ans, et il n'en avait pas moins de vingt-cinq maintenant. Mais le travail de la jeune femme les avait forcé à déménager dans le sud lorsque Taemin avait vingt-trois ans et jamais l'occasion ne lui avait été donné de remonter à Séoul. Jongin se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Jamais il n'avait serré son ami aussi fort, et jamais il n'avait autant pleuré. Et même si pleurer n'était pas son genre, toutes les larmes en valaient la peine pour son vieil ami. À la pensée de cette journée, Jongin grimaça.

  
Le brun ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à son appartement, et fut d'autant plus surpris que Taemin se soit rappelé du chemin. Il n'était allé que quelque fois chez Jongin lorsque ce dernier avait emménagé, et le brun ne pensait pas que son ami se souviendrait sans problème de la direction à prendre. Se sentant comme chez lui, l'ébène se déchaussa et s'installa sur une chaise dans le salon et attendit Jongin qui était parti chercher deux bières dans le frigo. À peine de retour dans la salle à manger, le plus grand décapsula les boissons et lâcha tout ce dont il crevait d'envie de demander.

  
 Alors raconte moi ! Avec Hannah, comment ça va ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je suis surpris qu'elle ne soit pas là, vous étiez inséparables à l'époque ! » il rigola au souvenir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Séoul ? Visite ? Travail ? Rien n'est arrivé j'espère ? » finalement c'est l'inquiétude qui prit le dessus.

« Doucement ! Haha. Je suis là parce que j'avais envie de te voir, Jongin. Tu me manquais. » lui répondit calmement Taemin. À cela le brun lui massa l'épaule, touché par ces mots.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi »

« Et pour Hannah, » commença l'ébène avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière « ... tout va bien. » il fit une petite moue et hocha nonchalamment la tête.

  
Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas et Jongin pouvait le sentir à la façon dont la voix de Taemin avait très légèrement craqué sur la fin – personne ne l'aurait sans doute remarqué, mais Jongin faisait toujours attention aux dires et à la façon de s'exprimer de son ami, rien ne lui échappait – et la manière dont son regard s'était brièvement perdu avant d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec le sien, ainsi que par sa pomme d'Adam qui s'était bloquée un instant dans sa gorge. Mais Jongin sourit tout de même, et ses yeux se plissant en demi-lune rendirent le petit éclat qui avait disparu quelques secondes des iris de l'ébène. Le brun lui écarta les mèches noires qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, puis se leva, claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

  
« Bon ! Tu dois être fatigué, non ? On va se coucher ? » Taemin acquiesça.

  
Les bières à peine entamées restèrent sur la table du salon et les garçons partirent se changer en une tenue plus confortable pour dormir. Vêtus d'un simple pantalon, ils glissèrent sous les épaisses couvertures du lit de Jongin. Ce qui était étrange était que chacun s'était placé à une extrémité du matelas, et un long silence que nul n'osa perturber s'installa. Après plusieurs longues secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, la voix enrouée de Taemin brisa l'épais silence.

  
« Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué, Jongin. ...Vraiment beaucoup. » il renifla rapidement et termina « Je suis désolé d'être parti. » Sa voix était à peine audible sur la fin mais n'échappa pas au garçon à l'autre bout du lit. Taemin ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier face aux remords qui le rongeaient. Se bouffant les lèvres, il essaya d'oublier combien son cœur lui faisait mal et à quel point la pression qu'il ressentait, aussi lourde que l'ancre d'un navire, était suffocante. Il ferma les yeux et inspira calmement lorsqu'il entendit le son des draps se froisser et sentit les bras forts de Jongin autour de son corps partiellement dénudé.

  
« Viens là » lui chuchota-t-il doucement.

  
Et fermant les yeux calmement, Taemin remonta son bras sur le dos de Jongin et se rapprocha de ce dernier, rassuré de sentir la chaleur du garçon près de lui à nouveau. Cependant le garçon ne savait pas ce qui le peinait vraiment. L'amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait pour le grand brun depuis des années maintenant sans s'être jamais confessé et qui le bouffait lentement, ou le fait que cet amour-là détruisait sa vie peu importe les efforts dont il faisait preuve pour continuer à avancer et oublier ? Mais malgré tous les efforts mis en place, Taemin n'avait jamais été aussi bien que dans les bras de Jongin. Pas même lorsque c'était Hannah qu'il étreignait.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses où Jongin caressait du bout des doigts les omoplates de Taemin, les deux garçons finirent par s'endormir paisiblement, allongés tous deux au centre du lit sur le ventre, bras dessus bras dessous, leurs visages face à face. Le clair de lune qui passait à travers les fins rideaux de la chambre faisait briller leurs peaux contrastées, et ainsi, avant de finalement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, les deux garçons essayaient de faire abstraction des battements de leurs cœurs qui tambourinaient dans leurs poitrines.

  
  
Lorsque Taemin se réveilla le lendemain matin, c'est l'odeur des œufs aux plats qui le tira hors du lit. Enfilant la chemise de la veille et la boutonnant grossièrement, il quitta la petite chambre du brun et avança vers le salon. Jongin n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, et il décida de rester à l'encadrement de la porte un instant, visualisant les lieux ; tout avait changé de place. À côté du crépitement des œufs sur la poêle, le seul autre bruit dans la pièce était celui émis par la petite radio posée sur une vieille étagère un peu bancale ; les nouvelles de la situation entre la Corée du Sud et la Corée du Nord étaient plutôt inquiétantes. Les rayons du soleil irradiaient le salon de lumière malgré la saison froide, réchauffant une petite plante qui reposait au bord de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, et une simple table en bois était au milieu de la salle qui était ouverte sur la minuscule cuisine où Jongin s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Déjà vêtu de son pantalon militaire et d'un T-shirt blanc, Taemin se perdit à le contempler, silencieusement. Il se rappelait ô combien ses compétences en cuisine étaient médiocres et Jongin, à peine plus agile que lui dans ce domaine, était toujours celui chargé des repas à chacune de leur rencontre.

Le brun se retourna enfin, la poêle en main, et sursauta à la vue du plus petit – bien que Taemin était plus vieux d'un an. Souriant, il le salua.

  
« Ah tu es réveillé ! Je t'ai pas entendu arriver » dit-il en s'approchant de la table. « Assis toi, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. »

  
Sans nul besoin de le lui dire deux fois, Taemin s'installa à la table et attrapa l'assiette que le plus grand lui tendit dans laquelle il fit glisser l'œuf au plat, puis se servit une tasse de thé fumante par la suite. Le sourire de Jongin ne cessait jamais d'alléger le cœur de Taemin. Il était si grand, si éblouissant, qu'il se demandait comment il avait été capable de s'en priver pendant un an et demi. À la différence de Jongin, Taemin semblait plus tendu. Il gratta nerveusement le bois de la table de ses ongles courts, et après une profonde inspiration, avoua d'une petite voix.

  
« Je t'ai menti hier, Jongin. »

  
 _Je sais_ , fut l'unique réponse du brun. Et sa réponse, calme et presque amusée, fit Taemin se mâchouiller les lèvres. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Jongin le fixer, attendant certainement la suite de l'histoire.

  
« En fait, » il reprit « ça ne va pas bien entre Hannah et moi... A vrai dire, ça ne va pas du tout » il baissa la tête et commença à tripoter la couture de sa chemise, puis affronta finalement le regard de son ami. « On s'est séparés hier matin » il conclut.

  
Un léger silence prit place perturbé par les nouvelles émises par la vieille radio, puis Jongin sirota son thé en évitant de se brûler et commença à manger ses œufs au plat. Le son des baguettes cognant l'assiette en porcelaine interpella le plus âgé. Un sourcil arqué, il regarda le brun manger sans un mot. Avalant sa bouchée, Jongin lui répondit alors :

  
« Ça tombe bien, je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille. Trop égoïste. » il sourit et mangea à nouveau. « Et puis, tu mérites tellement mieux ! » Jongin continua la bouche pleine et bu une gorgée de thé pour faire passer le tout. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause d'elle. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras la personne qu'il te faut. À Séoul. Après tout, on est à la capitale, non ? Personne ne résisterait face à ta belle gueule. » il le regarda d'un air aimant et laissa un rire léger réchauffer la pièce.

  
Taemin laissa échapper un petit ricanement ; Jongin avait raison. Et même si les dires du garçon n'auraient remonté le moral de personne, ils l'avaient fait pour lui. Le cœur allégé, Taemin commença son petit-déjeuner, les mots du brun résonnant dans sa tête. Lui aussi espérait trouver la bonne personne à la capitale, même si cela avait déjà été fait il y a bien longtemps. Un air triste voila son visage le temps de quelques secondes. Jongin ne devait jamais savoir. Par aucun moyen. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il était la raison de sa séparation avec Hannah. Il ne devait pas savoir que si son ex-fiancée l'avait chassée de la maison, c'était à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami. Il ne devait pas savoir que s'ils avaient emménagé à Busan, c'était parce que Hannah ne supportait plus le regard que Taemin portait sur Jongin. Ils auraient pu se séparer, faire leurs vies chacun de leur côté, mais les sentiments de l'ébène n'auraient jamais été acceptés. Par qui que ce soit. Son père l'aurait certainement tué, ou renvoyé au service militaire. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance avec Hannah ? C'était sa seule option. Et à travers les années, l'ébène avait réussi à développer des sentiments pour la fille, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi forts que ceux pour le brun.  
Non. Jongin ne devait pas savoir que Taemin était éperdument amoureux de lui.

 

*  
*  *

  
Trois mois étaient passés depuis et Taemin était devenu un invité permanent. Il s'était trouvé un petit boulot dans une librairie et était payé suffisamment pour pouvoir vivre chez Jongin pendant que ce dernier était encore au service militaire. Taemin se souvenait péniblement de ces années-là et était bien heureux d'avoir enfin passé cette épreuve. Après tout, le service militaire était un passage important dans la vie d'un garçon. C'était l'évolution d'un garçon en un homme.

Secouant la tête à ces souvenirs, il rangea les livres qu'il venait de dépoussiérer sur les étagères. La librairie où il travaillait n'était pas grande et les livres qu'ils vendaient étaient vieux, mais la boutique marchait bien. S'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main, Taemin souffla un bon coup et s'assit sur les petites marches à côté du comptoir. Son service était bientôt terminé, il allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer. Le jeune homme était impatient que le service militaire de Jongin se termine – plus que deux mois encore et les garçons pourraient repasser du temps ensemble. Parfois Taemin se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Jongin s'il venait à se confesser. Serait-il horrifié ? Apeuré ? Dégoûté ? Peut-être qu'il comprendrait... ? Ou alors il serait choqué ? Le garçon n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, il ne pouvait pas conserver ses sentiments pour le grand brun éternellement. Mais le fait est que même à l'autre bout du pays, son cœur n'avait su l'oublier. Taemin le soupçonnait de lui avoir jeté un sort, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ses propres sentiments. Las, il se leva finalement et se remit au travail.

  
La nuit était tombée et Taemin ramassa ses affaires avant de fermer la boutique. Il s'engagea dans les rues de la ville pour rentrer dans son nouveau chez-soi. Les demoiselles sur son chemin lui souriaient timidement, et c'est avec politesse qu'il les salua d'un hochement de tête. Jongin avait raison : les femmes adoraient Taemin. Son visage fin et blanc comme de la porcelaine lui donnait un air de poupée qu'elles rêvaient de chouchouter... ou alors jalousaient. Il ricana et leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération en se souvenant des paroles de son ami, lorsqu'une détonation retendit brutalement, faisant trembler la terre et apeurer les passants. Le choc et les tremblements firent perdre à Taemin son équilibre, et il tomba en arrière, sonné.

Le ciel n'était plus noir mais recouvert d'une fumée d'un gris opaque et jaunâtre. La poussière dans les rues empêchait les passants d'y voir clairement. Un brouhaha infernal remplissait le cœur de la ville. Les femmes criaient, des enfants pleuraient, d'autres toussaient. L'air était lourd, pesant, étouffant. Les paupières de Taemin papillonnèrent, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Les sons lui semblaient lointains et sa tête était prise de vertige. Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises à cause de la poussière qui les brûlaient, sa vue s'ajusta et vit la foule en panique dans les rues courant dans tous les sens. Les sons finalement se distinguèrent et Taemin réalisa le cauchemar devant ses yeux. L'air horrifié, il se releva lentement, incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Sa peau d'origine laiteuse était recouverte d'une pellicule de poussière. Ses yeux écarquillés n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui pourtant était vrai. En titubant, il avança dans le chahut jusqu'à ce que ses pieds se refusent de bouger davantage.

Des ruines. Du sang.

Le Grand Théâtre était tombé.

  
Taemin essayait de se frayer un passage dans la foule qui s'éloignait le plus loin possible des ruines du Grand Théâtre. Certaines personnes semblaient blessées plus gravement que d'autres. S'approchant des morceaux de parois de la bâtisse, l'ébène cherchait les blessés en espérant ne trouver rien de pire. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un premier cadavre. Certaines parties du Théâtre étaient en feu et menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment. Les sourcils froncés, il recula précautionneusement lorsque des pleurs attirèrent son attention. Un enfant caché près des débris semblait perdu. Des craquements se firent entendre et sans y penser à deux fois, Taemin se précipita sur l'enfant qu'il attrapa dans ses bras, et se jeta sur le côté, protégeant le garçon alors qu'une autre partie de la façade s'écrasa presque à leurs pieds. La respiration saccadée, il se leva rapidement et éloigna l'enfant de la zone dangereuse, le tenant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

  
« Rentre chez toi tout de suite ! » il lui commanda de faire, lançant un dernier regard vers les ruines.

  
Les avions militaires survolaient déjà la capitale, et une tente d'équipe médicale avait rapidement été installée, les médecins se hâtant de soigner les blessés graves en premier. Taemin avait déjà quitté le centre ville et courait à en perdre haleine jusqu'à l'appartement.

 

*  
*  *

 

Jongin courait dans les larges couloirs de la base militaire au milieu de ses camarades, tous pris de panique. Il avait à peine eu  le temps de finir de manger dans la salle commune que la sirène d'urgence avait retenti et résonnait dans toute la base. Les soldats en fin de formation se précipitaient vers les sorties et se regroupaient sur le terrain d'entraînement, parfaitement alignés, attendant les ordres et les explications. Jongin sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Si la sirène d'urgence retentissait, c'est que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

L'alarme s'arrêta après plusieurs et une voix retentit dans les hauts parleurs accrochés autour de la base militaire.

 

_Le pays est attaqué. Je répète, le pays est attaqué. Séoul a été touché. Votre devoir est de protéger votre pays. Montez dans les camions et protégez votre capitale. Montez dans les camions et gagnez la ville. Les instructions vous seront données sur place._

 

Jongin aurait pu croire qu'il était mort si son cœur ne battait pas si fort et douloureusement. Ses camarades semblaient tout aussi effrayés que lui et pourtant, chacun essayait de le cacher derrière une expression faussement neutre. Rapidement, les camions militaires étaient chargés de soldats prêts à se rendre à la capitale. La vitesse des engins faisait les hommes s'entrechoquer à l'arrière des véhicules. Et le silence... Jongin n'en avait jamais connu d'aussi effrayant. Inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer les fous battements dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Taemin. Ses pensées n'étaient que pour Taemin.

 

*  
*  *

  
Le centre-ville était toujours dans le chaos. Les militaires faisaient évacuer la foule et certains aidaient les médecins à soigner les blessés, alors que d'autres unissaient leurs forces à éteindre les flammes vivaces du Grand Théâtre, ou dégageaient les passages pour les camions à venir.

Taemin, vêtu de sa combinaison militaire, soulevait les parois et débris effondrés qui bloquaient les routes, dévoilant des muscles que personne ne lui soupçonnait ; avoir passé son service militaire l'avait quand même bien bâti, même si extérieurement, son corps en démentait. D'un air inquiet, il inspectait les avions militaires dans le ciel et priait pour ne pas à devoir subir une seconde attaque. Les camions arrivèrent enfin sur le champ de ruine et la première chose que Taemin vit lorsque ses larges pupilles se posèrent sur l'un d'entre eux fut la silhouette armée de Jongin sortir par l'arrière d'un des engins. Tapant l'épaule d'un collègue pour lui annoncer qu'il allait revenir, Taemin quitta son poste et rejoignit le grand brun, appelant son nom.

  
« Jongin ! » cria-t-il.

 

Le garçon l'aperçut et trottina jusqu'à ses côtés.

  
« Tu n'as rien ?! » s'enquit le brun. « On a entendu ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est de la folie partout en ville ! »

« Non j'ai rien, juste quelques égratignures. » Taemin passa un bras sur le dos de Jongin et l'incita à le suivre vers les tentes où les tâches étaient distribuées. « On n'a rien vu venir. Je venais de sortir de la boutique, j'étais quasiment devant le Grand Théâtre quand tout à coup on a été bombardé. » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Des morts ? Beaucoup de blessés ? » demanda Jongin.

« Pas mal de blessés, oui. Une partie a été prise en charge déjà. Quant aux morts... » l'ébène fit une pause, « Il y avait une représentation ce soir dans le Théâtre. »

  
À ces mots, le grand brun resta silencieux.

  
« Jongin, on entre en guerre. » Taemin termina.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partie deux** _

 

Le semaine suivante, les garçons se trouvaient à l'arrière d'un camion en direction de la frontière Nord-Sud. Les couleurs du printemps étaient vives dans les montagnes qu'ils traversaient et la chaleur était douce. Hormis le bruit des moteurs des camions, l'environnement était calme, seulement animé par le chant des oiseaux. Les véhicules, dont la carrosserie était salie de terre séchée et de poussière, se suivaient les uns les autres. Les tentes qui recouvraient les remorques enfermaient une chaleur étouffante qui fatiguait les soldats installés là où ils pouvaient. Ils étaient silencieux. L'air grave sur leurs visages creusait leurs trais davantage. La transpiration perlait sur leurs fronts et certaines gouttes glissaient sur leurs tempes. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Taemin, Jongin se demandait comment toute cette histoire allait se terminer. L'inquiétude faisait son torse se resserrer et la sensation était douloureuse. Mais ce qui l'angoissait le plus était les doigts de son ami qui trituraient les siens nerveusement. En plus d'avoir à s'occuper de sa propre peur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la nervosité de Taemin. Les hommes autour d'eux étaient dans le même état et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans les camions était lourde et difficile à supporter. Allaient-ils survivre ? Allaient-ils tous mourir ? Est-ce que ce sera douloureux ? Et de quel façon ? Tous se posaient les mêmes questions. C'était certainement la première fois qu'ils prenaient conscience de la valeur d'une vie.

Les camions roulaient sur des cailloux et dans des trous qui faisaient trembler les remorques. Les hommes les moins robustes se sentaient nauséeux et quelques accidents arrivaient. L'odeur était insupportable, sans compter la chaleur qui aggravait la situation. Après plusieurs heures de routes dans un silence Roi, la nuit avait fini par tomber et les camions étaient arrivés à destination. Les jambes engourdies, les soldats descendirent finalement sur terre. Quelques mauvaises herbes avaient réussi à pousser sur la terre sèche et craquelée.

Leurs armes entre leurs mains, les garçons suivirent leur groupe et après quelques minutes de marche arrivèrent à leur campement. Des tentes étaient éparpillées un peu partout – tentes qu'ils partageaient à plusieurs – dont une plus grande où était préparé à manger. La première chose qu'ils firent une fois arrivés sur place était de s'allonger dans leur nouvel habitacle, silencieusement.

 

« T'as peur ? » demanda Taemin après un moment.

« Pas toi ? » rétorqua Jongin.

« Tu penses qu'on va mourir ? »

 

Et Jongin ne répondit pas avant un moment. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il ne le savait pas. Il voulait être réaliste et se dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance que cela arrive, mais d'un autre côté, des personnes survivaient à la guerre. Alors, il espérait survivre, oui, mais ils devaient rapidement apprendre à faire face à la mort et à accepter le pire.

 

« Quoi qu'il se passe, on sera ensemble, d'accord ? Du début à la fin. »

 

Taemin se tourna vers le brun et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce que Jongin lui rende son étreinte.

 

Le lendemain, la douce chaleur du printemps avait prit la place de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Chaque homme était déjà en tenu, armes sous le bras. Il était dix heure et les entraînements avaient commencé depuis huit heure du matin. Ceux qui avaient déjà passé leur service militaire devaient retrouver le coup de main et s'entraînaient à tirer, tandis que les plus jeunes apprenaient tout ce qui était stratégie et faisaient des entraînements plus physique. L'on pouvait entendre les voix des hommes et leurs efforts résonner dans la montagne près de leurs camp.

La peau mâte de Jongin était recouverte de terre et de poussière. Ses cheveux bruns avaient éclaircis à cause de la saleté et sa tenue militaire d'origine verte kaki avait changer de couleur. La voix du Général faisait écho sur le campement ; « Bougez-vous ! » « Plus vite que ça ! » « A terre ! ». Son cœur battait vite et il était épuisé. Un seul faux pas et il serait mort. _Ils_ seraient morts. Les traits de son visage étaient tordus en une grimace tant il était fatigué. Collée à son torse, il tenait fermement son fusils d'assaut rampant sur la terre sous des fils barbelés. La sueur perlait sur son front et glissait sur ses tempes, laissant derrière elle de longues traînées de poussières. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient déjà abîmées et saignaient légèrement.

À quinze heure, le soleil tapait fort.

À vingt heure, chaque soldat retournait à sa tente.

 

La nuit, Taemin n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles ne voulait pas s'en aller et lui causait une migraine insoutenable. Un peu de poudre à canon était parsemé sur son cou et ses mains ; ça le brûlait terriblement. Il n'avait fait que ça de la journée : tirer, tirer et encore tirer. Il parvenait à peine à entendre et comprendre ce que Jongin lui disait avant de s'endormir à ses côtés. Les muscles de ses bras le tiraient et ce bourdonnement insupportable semblait s'intensifier au fil des heures. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. La fatigue prit le dessus à la douleur et il s'endormit enfin.

 

*

*  *

 

**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**

 

Ses pas étaient lourds et ses talons cognaient la terre dure. Son souffle était erratique et fort mais son regard plus sombre, plus déterminé. Jongin s'était rapidement habitué à la lourdeur de sa tenue et des armes lors des entraînements lorsque le soleil était à son zénith. Son corps se lançait automatiquement au sol lorsqu'il entendait le sifflet du Général retentir dans le camp d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il sifflait deux petits coups, Jongin sautait et faisait une roulade puis se redressait tout aussi vite et continuait sa course. Les muscles de ses bras s'étaient développés, de même que sa carrure. L'entraînement était de loin plus dense que ce dont ils étaient habitués lors du service militaire. Par ailleurs, bien qu'une certaine peur résidait toujours dans sa poitrine, il faisait de son mieux pour la dissimuler. Il devait être fort. Il devait être courageux. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Taemin, lui, avait quitté l'entraînement aux armes et avait rejoint celui physique. Malgré la difficulté des tâches à accomplir, ne plus entendre les coups de feu résonner à son oreille lui faisait du bien. Il ne comptait pas le nombre d'heures qu'il avait dormi depuis une semaine ; il y en avait trop peu et les cernes sous ses yeux le démontrait parfaitement. Parfois le soir, alors qu'il était exténué mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil à cause des nombreuses migraines qui le prenaient, Jongin restait éveillé et lui massait les tempes. Taemin essayait de l'en empêcher, lui disant que lui aussi avait besoin de sommeil et qu'après le long entraînement de la journée il devait tout aussi être fatigué, mais Jongin ne l'écoutait jamais. Au fond, Taemin lui en était reconnaissant. Le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à avoir, c'était à Jongin qu'il les devait.

Un soir après avoir manger et avant d'aller se coucher, Taemin ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le visage du brun. Jongin s'était fait mal dans la journée. Rien de bien grave, non ! Mais la marque restait visible. Alors que le brun lui racontait ô combien ses jambes étaient lourdes et courbaturées, Taemin s'approcha subitement de son visage et caressa délicatement du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur la pommette gauche de Jongin. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement de parler, surpris.

 

« T'as première cicatrice de guerre... » chuchota presque le plus vieux. « Ça fait mal ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. À part quand j'appuie dessus, ça fait comme si j'appuyais sur un bleu. »

« Fais attention la prochaine fois, c'est pas passé loin » continua Taemin en se rasseyant sur son lit.

« T'inquiète pas ! C'est pas un barbelé qui me tuera ! » rigola Jongin.

 

Taemin ne releva pas et sourit à la place, lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles qui le maintenait réveillé, mais les cauchemars de son meilleur ami criblé de balles gisant sur le sol qui le faisait.

 

*

*  *

 

**UN MOIS PLUS TARD**

 

S'il y avait bien une chose que Taemin et Jongin avaient pris conscience, c'était bien le fait de ne s'attacher à personne. Une semaine auparavant, il avait été reporté par des éclaireurs que des soldats nord-coréens avaient été surpris sur le camp ennemis par petits groupes de dix. Suite à cette nouvelle, quatre groupe sud-coréen du même nombre avaient été envoyé les stopper ; seulement deux étaient revenus. Parmi les morts : un jeune homme que les garçons avaient rencontré sur le camp d'entraînement qui s'amusait parfois le soir à leur raconter des anecdotes amusantes de lui et son meilleur ami d'enfance. C'était un garçon qui arrivait à leur faire oublier qu'ils étaient en temps de guerre et les faisait rire aux éclats. C'était également à ce moment-là que les garçons avaient finalement compris que certains ne reviendraient pas, et qu'ils feraient peut-être partis de ces « certains ». Cette nuit-là, ni Jongin et ni Taemin n'avaient trouvé le sommeil. La boule à la gorge, ils avaient sorti leurs têtes de la tente et s'étaient perdus dans les étoiles incroyablement scintillantes dans le ciel. Jongin avait instinctivement attrapé la main de Taemin et avait serré fort les doigts de cette dernière avant de le regarder dans les yeux sans un mot. Taemin lui avait rendu l'étreinte puis leurs regards s'étaient à nouveau perdus dans cet océan étoilé.

 

*

*  *

 

**UN MOIS ET DEMI PLUS TARD**

 

Il était midi et les soldats avaient droit à trente minutes de pause avant de reprendre leurs entraînements journaliers. Comme à l’accoutumé, le temps était radieux en ces heures sombres. Taemin s'était installé contre un tronc d'arbre, une assiette de ragoût posée à ses côtés, et mâchouillait nonchalamment un bout de pain entre ses dents. Un cahier était ouvert sur ses genoux et il s'affairait à écrire sur les pages vierges, son déjeuner refroidissant dans son assiette. Il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua Jongin à ses côtés que lorsque son ombre assombrissait les feuilles de son cahier. Il leva les yeux vers le brun et lui sourit, faisant tomber le bout de pain sur ses affaires. Jongin rigola.

 

« Tiens ! » dit-il en lui jeta sa portion de pain sur les jambes.

« Que– Pourquoi tu me donnes ton pain ? Mange-le, t'as besoin de force toi aussi. » Taemin lui tendit le morceau.

« Non, ça ira. Tu as perdu du poids, tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

« On a tous perdu du poids, tu ne fais pas exception Jongin. »

« Oui mais toi plus que moi. Mange-le je te dis, ça ira t'en fait pas » il lui sourit et s'installa à ses côtés, assis en indien, s'attaquant à son assiette. Taemin soupira et reporta son attention sur son cahier.

 

Il était vrai que Taemin avait perdu du poids comparé à Jongin. Ses joues étaient plus creuses et sa taille plus fine bien que plus musclé. Son teint semblait plus pâle aussi, mais Jongin ne savait pas si c'était à cause du manque de vitamine ou s'il avait toujours été comme ça.

Un moment après avoir attaqué son ragoût, Jongin reprit :

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et posa son regard sur le cahier de Taemin, l'air curieux.

« J'écris une lettre à ma mère. » il lui répondit tout sourire. « La pauvre doit se faire beaucoup de soucis... Apparemment la première vague de courrier partira cet après-midi, je ne veux pas la rater. » un sourire en plus et il reporta son attention à sa lettre.

« Je peux lire ? »

« Eehh ? Pourquoi je te ferais lire ce que j'écris ? »

« Allez c'est qu'une lettre ! Je suis juste curieux, montre moi. » Jongin s'approcha et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Taemin, essayant de lire le contenu du papier. Taemin ferma son carnet.

« J'ai dit non. »

« T'es pas drôle... » il fit la moue et continua de manger, mélangeant d'un air las le ragoût de son assiette.

« Qu'un bébé... Si tu sais pas quoi faire, t'as qu'à en écrire une toi aussi ! »

 

A ces mots, Jongin releva la tête et regarda son ami un sourire en coin. Il tendit la main et le pressa de lui déchirer une feuille de son carnet que Taemin fit d'un air perplexe. Ce dernier n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Jongin posa la feuille sur son dos et le quémanda de ne pas bouger quelques secondes. Il lui piqua son stylo des mains et gribouilla quelques mots sur le papier qu'il plia en quatre.

 

« Yaah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Taemin râla et se massa la nuque une fois redressé.

« J'ai écrit ma lettre » répondit Jongin l'air fier en lui tendant le bout de papier.

« Et pourquoi tu me la donnes ? »

« A qui veux-tu que j'écris ? Mes parents ? La blague ! Arrête de poser des questions et prend ça ! »

 

Au moment où Taemin – quelque peu hésitant – s'apprêtait à prendre le bout de papier, Jongin ramena brusquement son bras vers lui, le stoppant dans sa lancer.

 

« Mais ! Tu ne dois la lire qu'une fois la guerre terminer. » ajouta-t-il.

« Quoi ?! Jongin ça n'a aucun sens, elle vient à peine de commencer et on a aucune idée de quand tout ça s'arrêtera, comment tu veux que j'attende la fin ? »

« C'est la condition mon ami. Soit tu te prêtes au jeu, soit je brûle le papier. »

« Et si je romps la condition ? »

« Alors ce ne sera plus des nord-coréens que tu devras avoir peur. »

« Tss... Quelle personne peut faire du l'humour sur ça. Donne-moi le papier qu'on en finisse ! J'attendrai. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. Allez ! »

 

Jongin lui tendit le papier que Taemin s'empressa d'attraper et rangea soigneusement dans la poche en haut à gauche de sa tenue militaire. Il regarda Jongin d'un air ennuyé, soupira et retourna à l'écriture de la lettre pour sa mère. Jongin à côté, le sourire au lèvre, retourna à son déjeuner.

 

*

*  *

 

**DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD**

 

La nouvelle était tombée : les nord-coréens avaient commencé à empiéter sur le territoire sud-coréen en masse. Le Général avait pris sa décision et plusieurs groupes partiraient dès l'aube en leurs directions. Chaque soldat avait accepté ses ordres sans broncher, sachant pertinemment que les chances de revenir au camp étaient minces. Silencieux, Taemin retourna à sa tente et prépara ses affaires pour son départ tôt le lendemain. Jongin restait allongé sur son lit les jambes croisés, et ne disait rien. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard sombre, la mâchoire crispée... Par moment il lançait quelques regards à Taemin qui vérifiait ses affaires. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se racla la gorge et brisa finalement le silence.

 

« Tu partiras pas tout seul. » dit-il simplement.

« On ne discute pas les ordres, Jongin. »

 

Le cœur lourd, Taemin fourra ses affaires dans son sac et vérifia sa mitrailleuse posée contre son lit.

 

« Alors je viens avec toi. » continua le brun.

« Non, tu ne viens pas. »

« Si, je viens. Je ne te laisser– »

« J'ai dit NON ! »

 

Jongin sursauta sur son lit et ancra son regard dans les iris noisettes de Taemin. Son expression était strict, dure, radicale. Taemin élevait rarement la voix et Jongin pensait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais au ton de son ami. Il avala difficilement sa salive et baissa la tête. La voix résonnante de Taemin lui avait donné la chair de poule. Comment pouvait-il regarder son ami s'en aller alors que si peu revenait ? Les lèvres tremblantes, il reprit :

 

« Je te laisserai pas partir tout seul Taemin. Je te laisserai pas. »

 

Un silence pesant s'installa. Si lourd qu'il les rendait presque malade. Après un moment où l'atmosphère était tendue, Jongin se leva du lit et quitta la tente d'un pas précipité, chaque membre de son corps crispé. Taemin ferma les yeux et s'assit sur son lit, cachant son expression fatigué dans ses mains. Il se frotta le visage et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis fixa d'un air préoccupé la toile de la tente face à lui. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas effrayé.

 

Jongin poussa chaque personne sur son chemin et se dirigea vers la tente du Général à l'écart de celles des soldats. Il avait l'air en colère et entra dans les quartiers du Général sans même prévenir, surprenant ce dernier qui semblait étudier quelques cartes. Se tenant droit comme un piquet devant l'homme gradé, Jongin s'inclina à 90° et s'exclama :

 

« Général, laissez-moi partir demain matin avec les autres ! »

 

Pris de court, le Général ne répondit rien. Il examina le corps courbé de Jongin devant son bureau et fronça les sourcils.

 

« Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Les groupes ont déjà été formés. »

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir ! » il s'inclina davantage. Le Général ne répondit pas. « Général. Laissez-moi partir demain. Je veux partir demain. »

 

Le Général ne comprenait pas. Les hommes étaient plutôt effrayés à l'idée d'aller sur le terrain. Ils étaient tous au courant de ce que cela impliquait, et pourtant, Kim Jongin ne semblait attendre que ça. Était-il suicidaire ? Avait-il envie d'en finir pour de bon ? Le Général ne comprenait pas. Il resta silencieux un moment et prit la liste des soldats prêt à partir le lendemain qui traînait sur son bureau avant l'étudia un instant.

C'est alors qu'il comprit.

 

« Lee Taemin ? »

« S'il vous plaît Général, laissez-moi partir. »

« Vous êtes proche, non ? »

« Il est comme mon frère, Général. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir sans moi. »

 

C'était la première fois que Jongin parlait d'une voix à la fois si déterminée et si tremblante. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il sentait chaque cognement, aussi violent que des coups de poing. Son regard était rivé sur le sol terreux, il n'osait regarder le Général qu'il savait le fixait. Sa gorge était sèche, et peu importe combien il avalait sa salive, on aurait dit que cela l'asséchait encore plus. Des gouttes de sueurs glissaient sur ses tempes et mouillaient quelques mèches de cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. La pression était si forte qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait si peur. Tellement peur que la dernière vision qu'il puisse avoir de Taemin soit son dos s'engouffrant dans la forêt de la montagne. Rien que l'imaginer le faisait suffoquer. Et sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, ses cils étaient mouillés et quelques larmes menaçaient de goutter sur la terre. Il ferma les paupières, très fort, et arrêta de respirer. Ses mains moites plaquées contre ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Il essayait de se contrôler, mais il avait bien trop peur. Il était même terrifié.

 

« C'est d'accord. » le Général brisa le silence après plusieurs minutes.

 

Jongin releva rapidement la tête et fixa l'homme, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

 

« Tu pars demain matin à l'aube. Soit prêt. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. »

 

Sur ces dernière paroles, Jongin s'inclina à nouveau et remercia le Général de façon plus formel, puis quitta la tente à grands pas. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait à cet instant lui donnait presque envie de d'exploser en sanglot. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Du moins pas la sienne.

 

 

« Es-tu complètement STUPIDE ?! » hurla Taemin, agitant ses bras dans l'air. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?!! Tu veux mourir ?! C'est ça ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, hein ?! Te regarder partir et me dire que tu reviendras peut-être jamais ?! »

 

Taemin se tut et le fixa longuement. Il était tellement hors de lui que tout ses membres en tremblaient.

 

« Je peux pas te laisser partir, Taemin. Je peux pas te laisser partir. Je peux pas. »

 

Les lèvres tremblantes, Jongin ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Une, puis deux, puis quatre, puis sept... Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes qui venaient s'écraser sur l'embrasure de ses lèvres et gouttaient de son menton. Regardant partout sauf Taemin, il ne pouvait plus les retenir. S'il devait mourir, ça devait être aux côtés de Taemin. Et si Taemin devait s'éteindre, Jongin devait être présent.

Taemin fixait son ami mis à nu, et sentit sa poitrine se serrer si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait tomber. Inspirant profondément, il s'approcha du brun et le serra dans ses bras. Une étreinte fraternel, parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient, comme des frères. Puis il caressa ses épaules de ses pouces, comme un ami le ferait pour apaiser une personne chère à son cœur. Et enfin il le serra plus fort contre lui, comme il ne l'avait certainement jamais fait auparavant. Le corps secoué par les sanglots de Jongin lui donnait envie de le serrer encore plus. Il lui chuchotait des « _Shhh_ » et des «  _Ça va aller_  » à l'oreille, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. La tête posée contre son épaule, Jongin entoura la taille du plus petit et laissa ses larmes couler à flot.

 

« Je peux pas te laisser... Tu comprends ça ? Hein ? Tu comprends ? » il répéta.

« Oui. Oui, je comprends. » la voix enrouée, Taemin n'ajouta rien de plus et continua à le serrer contre lui.

 

La nuit avait été courte. Taemin avait regardé silencieusement les larmes de son meilleur ami mouiller les draps qui recouvraient son lit ; ses joues étaient rougies, ses yeux bouffis... La seule et dernière fois qu'il avait vu Jongin dans cet état était le jour de son départ pour Busan. Et la vue du brun pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps lui brisait toujours autant le cœur. Il y avait très peu de choses que Taemin ne pouvait supporter de voir, et les larmes de Jongin en faisaient partie.

À l'aube, la rosée mouillait leurs bottes noires alors qu'ils quittaient leurs tentes et s'approchaient de celle du Général, se rangeant par groupe, l'air stoïque. L'on pouvait entendre le son des insectes se réveiller au matin et le chant des oiseaux annoncer une belle journée. Il semblait que les soldats s'étaient préparés au pire, et s'étaient fait à l'idée de mourir. Les paroles de courage et de soutien du Général à leur égard les rendaient fiers de ce qu'ils faisaient. De ce qu'ils étaient. À six heure pile, les groupes se séparèrent et se lancèrent sur leurs chemins ; Taemin et Jongin entrèrent dans la forêt. Les garçons ne savaient pas s'ils seraient capable de tuer, mais ils tenaient leurs armes avec détermination et scrutaient les alentours d'un œil perçant. Des branches craquaient sous leurs pas et la brume du matin les empêchait d'y voir clairement, mais ils continuaient d'avancer, à l'affût. Le No Man's Land n'était pas trop loin de leur position, ils devaient être vigilant. Le temps passa et les rayons du soleil firent lentement leurs apparitions à travers le feuillage des arbres. Personne n'osait dire mots, et certains sursautaient au moindre petit bruit. À midi, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter et de manger un morceau – chaque soldat avait des vivres pour au moins une semaine dans leur sac. Dans l'après-midi, il leurs arrivait de croiser des lapins ou écureuils qu'ils chassaient et gardaient pour le souper ; plus ils économisaient leurs nourritures, mieux ce serait.

La nuit, deux soldats restaient éveillés et faisaient le guet pendant que les huit autres se reposaient un œil ouvert. Ce soir-là, Jongin et Taemin n'étaient pas de garde, préférant récupérer de la nuit précédente où ils n'avaient presque pas dormi, et puis à l'aube, la journée recommençait et le même schéma se répétait pour le jour d'après. Il leurs arrivait parfois d'entendre des coups de feu dans leur zone et les soldats se mettaient en position, chacun surveillant un axe précis.

 

Jongin n'était pas prêt d'oublier la première fois qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. C'était au cinquième jour, midi passé. Ils avaient repris leur marche depuis peu quand ils avaient entendu du bruit venant de l'Est. Ils s'étaient tout de suite arrêtés. Le silence dans la montagne était inquiétant ; pas d'insectes, pas d'animaux, plus d'oiseaux. Tout était trop calme. Son cœur battait à vive allure, il savait que les nord-coréens n'étaient pas loin et qu'ils les espionnaient peut-être, se préparant à les attaquer par surprise. La crosse de son fusil d'assaut appuyée contre son épaule, il se préparait à tirer à tout moment. Il sentait la sueur glisser sur son front et son doigt poser sur la détente n'avait jamais autant tremblé. Il essayait de contrôler ses émotions, sa respiration qui s'était affolée d'une seconde à l'autre. Le fait de ne pas les voir, d'être dans l'ignorance le faisait paniquer. Bien entendu, il ne montrait rien. Et la seule chose à laquelle il ne faisait que penser était Taemin, qui lui faisait dos. Jongin assurait ses arrières et Taemin en faisait autant pour lui. Et au moment où le silence se faisait plus insupportable encore, des brindilles sur le sol craquèrent et sans qu'il n'eut le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il attrapa le bras de l'ébène et l'entraîna derrière un arbre, se jetant au sol et évitant les balles qui soulevaient la poussière et s'enfonçaient dans les troncs d'arbres. Ils entendaient des hommes hurler et s'effondrer, les coups de feu n'en finissant pas. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, un nord-coréen, caché derrière des buissons visant discrètement les soldats de son groupe, de son _équipe_. Sans réfléchir, il visa et appuya sur la détente de sang froid., et l'ennemi s'écrasa dans les buissons une balle dans la tête. Puis il vit Taemin tirer sans hésitation à l'aide de sa mitrailleuse, le regard vif, de façon agile et la mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait pas cligné d'un œil non plus. Et ce qui avait effrayé Jongin n'était pas la peur de mourir ou de ne pas être capable de protéger Taemin, mais la capacité avec laquelle ils tuaient sans réfléchir. La façon dont ils appuyaient si facilement sur la détente. L'absence d'émotion dans leurs regards lorsqu'ils regardaient leur ennemis tomber un à un. La façon dont ils ôtaient la vie d'un homme sans hésitation. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus effrayé. L'absence d'émotion.

L'ennemi une fois abattu, chacun était sorti de sa cachette et s'était retrouvé autour des corps inertes sur le sol. Deux de leur groupe avaient été touchés. Ils n'étaient plus que huit à présent.

 

La perte de leurs hommes les avaient profondément touché. C'était la première fois qu'ils se faisaient attaquer, et la première fois qu'ils avaient dû affronter la mort droit dans les yeux. Le trajet se faisait silencieux. Chaque bruit les interpellait ; les oiseaux qui prenaient leurs envols dans les arbres, les lapins qui sautaient sur les feuilles mortes, et même leurs propres pas sur les branches sèches. Jongin avait du mal à calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Mais c'était sa décision, il avait choisi sa place ici, parmi ce groupe, et si le prix à payer pour être près de Taemin était d'être en contact avec la peur chaque jour de sa vie, alors il l'acceptait sans broncher. Une main sur son dos le fit sursauter, et il découvrit que ce n'était que l'ébène. Et c'était à fou à quel point la douceur de son regard pouvait apaiser le tambourinement de son cœur. Ils se sourirent brièvement, se rassurant mutuellement et suivirent le groupe.

Personne n'osait fermer l’œil la nuit. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient déjà pénétré le No Man's Land. Ils n'étaient plus sur leurs terres, ni dans celles de l'ennemi. La nuit était noire, le ciel brillait d'étoiles et le ululement de la chouette brisait le silence de la montagne et les accompagnait dans leurs tourments. De temps en temps, le son d'une explosion accompagnait le chant nocturne de la l'animal, et parfois c'était des coups de feu lointain. Taemin ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser les images de leurs amis peut-être morts, et posa la tête contre l'épaule de Jongin qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

 

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir... » dit Taemin d'une voix à peine audible.

« Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais jamais laissé seul. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? On est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. Du début à la fin, okay ?

« Mais si quelque chose arrive ? »

« Alors j'aurais été heureux d'avoir été à tes côtés. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Taemin. Sûrement la dernière vraie famille qu'il me reste. Je ferais tout pour toi. »

« Tu serais prêt à sacrifier ta vie ? T'es fou. » un ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

« Probablement. »

« Fait moi une faveur s'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. »

 

À cela Jongin ne répondit rien et serra son bras un plus fort autour des épaules de l'ébène.

Le chant de la chouette cessa finalement.

 

 

L'aube était arrivée plus vite que ce qu'ils auraient cru et il était temps qu'ils reprennent leur marche. Plus le temps passait et plus le ciel était dégagé ; aucun nuage ne tâchait cette belle étendue bleue. Il était presque midi et le groupe décida de s'arrêter pour manger un peu avant de partir pour l'Est. Il leur restait encore quelques boîtes de conserves grâce aux animaux qu'ils chassaient sur leur chemin. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tout manger dès les premiers jours et ne cuisaient aussi jamais la nourriture qu'ils avaient en conserve de peur de signaler leurs emplacement, ne faisant un petit feu que lorsqu'ils mangeaient du lapin ou des écureuils. Le riz leurs manquait, de même que les soupes chaudes. Les couvertures la nuit, les bains, les bières le soir entourés de leurs amis ; tout leurs manquait et ils se demandaient souvent s'ils retrouveraient ces sensations un jour. À cette pensée, Jongin signala qu'il allait ramasser quelques bouts de bois pour ceux qui souhaitaient économiser leurs boîtes de conserves un peu plus longtemps, et s'éloigna du camp. Taemin posa son sac-à-dos près des autres et s'étira, faisant craquer les os de son dos, lorsqu'un léger bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna brusquement, aux aguets, et scruta la forêt qui les entourait. Ses paupières ne clignèrent pas une seule seconde alors que son cœur battait brutalement contre sa poitrine. Les muscles de ses épaules étaient crispés, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il ne faisait qu'écouter le silence et s'il y avait bien une chose que Taemin détestait par dessus tout, c'était bien le son macabre qu'émettait le _silence_.

 

« Taemin, ça va ? »

 

Il sursauta et se retourna vers le soldat qui l'avait interpellé.

 

« Euh.. Oui. Oui, pardon, je... J'ai halluciné. » il se massa les tempes, fatigué.

« T'inquiète, on est tous comme ça. »

 

Le soldat lui offrit un sourire se voulant rassurant et lui tapota l'épaule lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit et déchira ce silence que Taemin détestait tant.

 

« Jongin » il souffla.

 

Les yeux écarquillés et emplis d'une peur incommensurable, Taemin attrapa sa mitrailleuse posée contre son sac et courut en direction du brun qu'il ne voyait plus, sautant les racines sur son passage et laissant les ronces s'accrocher à son pantalon. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait le lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. Sa respiration complètement erratique se mêlait aux gémissement de terreur qui passaient l'embrasure de ses lèvres tremblantes, et ses paupières s'écarquillèrent davantage si possible lorsqu'il vit étendu sur la terre le corps presque inerte de Jongin. Un coup de feu retentit à nouveau, la balle le frôlant presque, et Taemin se plaqua sans plus réfléchir contre un arbre près de lui. Il chargea sa mitrailleuse, respira un bon coup et sortit de sa cachette avant de mitrailler les buissons à une vingtaine de mètres face à lui. Il entendit les cris d'agonie d'un homme puis plus rien. Fixant les buissons avec terreur, il revint finalement à la réalité et baissa son regard vers son meilleur ami allongé le sol poussiéreux, le sang frais mélangé à la terre commençant déjà à coaguler. L'angoisse lui donnait presque envie de vomir et son regard s'embruma avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire un pas. Il cligna des yeux, immobile, puis se jeta près du corps de Jongin, lâchant son arme derrière lui.

 

« Non... » parvint-il à souffler. « Jongin... Jongin ? »

 

Ses doigts effleurèrent son visage et ses larmes s'écrasèrent contre les joues du brun. Jongin agonisait. L'air semblait ne plus parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons. Il avait l'air terrifié. Choqué. Tellement choqué que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à pleurer. Peu importe combien la douleur était insupportable, elle n'était rien comparé à la peur qu'il éprouvait. Ses lèvres tremblaient tellement que Taemin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'ébène appuya la paume de sa main contre la blessure par balle sur son estomac, lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants.

 

« Ça va aller... Reste avec moi Jongin. » sa voix était craquelée, brisée. « Je suis avec toi, tu m'entends ? Je suis avec toi Jongin. Je suis là. N'est pas peur. » il renifla.

« T–Tae– » il s'étouffa, le sang rougissant ses lèvres déjà pâle et glissant sur sa mâchoire.

« Shhh... » Taemin essuya les larmes qui lui floutaient la vue de sa manche. « Ne dis rien... Ne dis rien... » il chuchotait. « Je suis avec toi, d'accord ? Je te laisserai pas. Je te laisserai pas. » il se mit à sangloter. « Je te laisserai pas Jongin. Jusqu'à la fin. Je reste là, n'est pas peur. »

 

Il lui caressa le front et lui sourit comme un grand frère sourirait à son petit frère. Sa voix tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à parler. Son regard ancré dans celui grand ouvert de Jongin ne voulait pas le lâcher. Et puis il la vit, la flamme. La flamme s'éteindre tout à coup. Il le vit, le voile. Le voile recouvrir ses iris chocolatée. Et il le sentit. Oh oui, il le sentit, son corps se figer complètement. Et le choc l'empêcha de respirer un instant, la bouche ouverte, le regard paralysé. Aucun son ne réussissait à sortir d'entre ses lèvres, tous bloqués dans sa gorge. Les mains tremblantes, il le lâcha et scruta son corps immobile.

 

« Non... » il laissa échapper en un gémissement. « Non... » les sanglots violentèrent son corps à coup de spasme. « J'suis là... N'est pas peur... Je suis là... »

 

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis il cria. À plein poumon. Il hurla. Il pleura. Il le serra. Il ne le lâchait pas. Il hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il hurlait la douleur qui résidait dans sa poitrine : la douleur de la perte, de l'abandon, de la peine. Mais elle persistait, cette douleur ! Et elle était tellement puissante que par moment Taemin avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer lui aussi. Et ça faisait mal. Terriblement mal. C'était comme un coup de poignard en plein dans les poumons. C'était comme si l'on tenait son cœur dans le creux d'une main et qu'on le broyait entre les doigts. Ses mains recouverte du sang de son frère soulevèrent sa tête qui retomba nonchalamment en arrière, le faisait pleurer encore plus fort et encore plus désespérément. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de calmer les sanglots qui secouaient son corps violemment. Les paupières grandes ouvertes de Jongin lui faisaient peur, mais il avait encore plus peur de les fermer pour de bon. Alors il ne faisait rien. Puis il entendit un petit bout de papier de froisser, et c'est les mains toujours aussi tremblantes qu'il attrapa la feuille dans la poche gauche de son uniforme qu'il déplia, la salissant d'empreintes rougeâtres. Et ses mains et son corps tremblèrent davantage encore lorsqu'il lu les quelques mots marqués d'une écriture maladroite. Il froissa le bout de papier dans la paume de sa main, serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne horizontale, et crispa sa mâchoire avant d'essayer de respirer sans pleurer. Les sourcils froncés, il chassa les larmes de ses yeux en clignant des paupières à plusieurs reprises ; larmes qui suivirent la ligne de son nez et s'écrasèrent aux coins de ses lèvres. Un gémissement étouffé résonna dans sa gorge et il ouvra finalement la bouche, inspirant une bouffée d'air avant de s'effondrer en larme à nouveau. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux poussiéreux de Jongin, laissant ses larmes goutter contre la peau déjà refroidie de son visage, et lui parla à nouveau.

 

« C'est bon... Ça va aller. » il renifla « Je t'abandonnerai pas, d'accord ? Jamais. » il éloigna son regard un instant puis lui fit face à nouveau. « Moi aussi. Tu m'entends ? Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime, Jongin. Et ça a toujours était comme ça. Depuis toujours. Toujours. » il sourit et lui caressa la joue. « Toi et moi, ensemble du début à la fin, pas vrai ? Mmh ? Répond-moi... Comment quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant que toi peut être réduit à silence comme ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas empêché de partir de Séoul pour Busan ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu viennes ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Hein ? Tu es bête. Pourquoi il faut que ça se passe comme ça ? »

 

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter de nouveaux sanglots de s'échapper, il approcha son visage de celui de Jongin, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et même si elles étaient froides, Taemin les embrassa avec amour. Avec tout l'amour qu'il avait bêtement gardé pour lui toutes ces années. Il lui caressa le front de son pouce comme un ami le ferait tendrement pour réconforter un être cher, mais l'embrassa comme l'on embrasse son amant, comme il n'avait jamais embrassé Hannah, et comme il avait temps rêvé d'embrasser Jongin. Puis un autre coup de feu retentit et son corps s'écroula sur celui étendu devant lui.

 

« Jongin... » La douleur aiguë qu'il ressentait le long de son dos était indescriptible.

 

Un autre coup le frappa.

 

« Jongin... » il souffla, sa voix mélangé à la peur et aux sanglots bloqués. Il avait tellement peur de la mort.

 

Et encore un autre coup de feu résonna.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, le corps complètement paralysé. Et il avait la sensation de pouvoir sentir son âme, lentement, s'extirper de son corps au fur et à mesure où les battements de son cœur ralentissaient contre sa poitrine et celle du brun. Est-ce la sensation que Jongin avait ressentit aussi ? À cette pensée, il logea son visage dans le creux du cou du brun, et le dernier parfum qui lui ait été donné de humer était la douce odeur enivrante de Jongin dont il raffolait tant.

Celle de son frère.

De son meilleur ami.

Son amant.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !   
> Alors si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'écris des choses pareilles, je peux seulement vous répondre "Je ne sais pas". Parce qu'à chaque fois que je le lis, je me mets à pleurer. Et c'est absolument ridicule parce que je l'ai écris, alors je suis censée savoir, y être préparée, mais non ça m'atteint toujours autant xD  
> J'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimé lire ce Two-Shot autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, vraiment.  
> Et pour tout ceux qui ont lu malgré les warnings, les tags etc., un grand MERCI ! Vous êtes formidables ♡
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, commentaires, kudos… C'est important pour une personne qui écrit. :)
> 
> Je vous embrasse!


End file.
